Christmas Surprise
by perfectlove990
Summary: In Christmas of 2030, Penny finds out something personal about her that strains her relationship with Ted (R&R Please)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I** **do** **not** **own** **anything**

Chapter 1

" _So I'm going to tell you the story of my most recent Christmas, taking place a couple from a couple of days get comfortable._

 _~Sunday December 20,2030~_

"Kids were going to be late, if you don't get down here soon",Ted said standing at the bottom of the staircase rushing Penny and Luke downstairs.

Ted started walk upstairs to see what was taking them so long. Ted first went into Luke's room to tell him that they got to go soon if they want to get on time. Then he went into Penny's room to intend to tell her the same thing, but got a different result instead.

" What is this, Dad"? Penny said holding a piece of paper in her hand. Ted snatched the paper from her, " it's your birth certificate", Ted said not knowing where this was leading.

" Read the middle name, Dad"? Ted read it in instant shock and surprise and shock because he did not know the middle name." Penny Robin Mosby", Ted said reading it very slowly.

He knew this was going to be trouble.

 _Author Note: sorry that I'm going by this year dates. I don't know the dates in 2030 so I just went by the 2015 calendar. Also I'll be putting in a flashback of Penny's birth explaining why he doesn't know the middle name in the second chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

" _hopefully if you recall here's the reason I don't know Penny's middle name.I honestly now really regret this decision."_

 _September 27,2015_

Tracy is in the hospital bed with Ted by her side holding up her side holding up their newborn baby. It was a joyous moment as Lily, Marshall, and Barney surrounded them, whereas Robin was in France away from the gang as usual.

"Her name is Penny",Tracy said hugging her with the biggest slime ever seen."Well good thing her name isn't Leia and hopefully that isn't her middle name either",Lily said sounding a little nervous.

"Well actually",Ted started,"We're going to have a little lottery for you guys to chose the middle name, but the catch is you can't let us know".

As Lily, Marshall, and Barney wrote their choices as a middle name,they hand the hat to the nurse and had chose a paper giving Penny her middle name.

"Here is your daughter,Penny R. Mosby",The nurse said giving Penny back to Ted and Tracy.

December 20,2030

Ted stood in Penny's room feeling very uncomfortable knowing what just happen.

" I can't believe that my middle name is named after aunt Robin. Did you still had feelings for her while with mom and how the hell did you got that passed know it actually shouldn't surprise me after you told us that story"?

"Penny look, I didn't even know your middle name someone else has chosen it"."You really think that I'm going to believe that".Penny said sitting down on her bed.

" I so angry I'm skipping dinner tonight"."Fine, I'll cancel the reservation and just order a pizza".

We all sat in the living room eating the pizza awarkadly staring at each other until Ted spoked finally opening his mouth starting a second round of darma.

"So, um I just want to say that the entire middle name thing wasn't on me or your mother".Penny angrily stared at him until she finally spoke."How am I suppose to believe you because I always see the evidence that you were always in love with Aunt Robin and that dumb story top the cake".

"Uhh,You just cross the line sister",Luke said with a huge smirk on his face."Penny,I don't know what to say after that,but both of you upstairs I don't want to see you guys for the rest of the night"

As the night went on, hardly any words were spoken by anyone in that house that went to think how to fix this problem, only if Tracy was here she'll know what to do about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I am sorry for any confusion I had gave story is after the original ending and I'll put in more detail explaining later

Monday December 21,2030

Ted walk downstairs still feeling very exhausted from last started to make the kids breakfast before there ride got was very much hoping that Penny forgot about the middle name, but that seem very unlikely

Penny and Luke walked downstairs and started to grab their school started to talk to them to see if they were still upset about yesterday.

"So guys, four days till Christmas which is the time for forgiveness,so we should forgive the little mistakes that doesn't matter anymore".He realize after saying his sentence is that he went too far.

Penny and Luke's ride show up before she said she did was slam the door behind not even saying goodbye.

Ted wanted to find out who had Penny middle name Robin so he grabbed his phone and call up Lily.

Daisy had grabbed the phone as it ringed while her mom was making breakfast for her."Hello,who is this"?"Daisy its your Uncle Ted, can you give the phone to your mom".

Daisy gave the phone to Lily before leaving for school."Hello, Lily speaking",she said in a extar cheerful voice."Hey its Ted,look I'm currently in a fight with Penny and I need to know what You and Marshall chose as her middle name".

Lily looked at her phone at confusion."What does that have to do with a fight"?"Just tell me and I'll answer",Ted said rushing her."Okay, well I chose Violet and Marshall chose 't ask"!Ted stratch his head."The thing is that Penny found her birth cirtificate and found out that her middle name is Robin".

"I don't I know what to tell you Ted, but maybe you should ask Barney and before I forget are you guys coming over for Christmas".Ted was afaird of having to ask Barney since he hadn't really talked to him after Tracy's death.

"Yeah were coming over and thanks for the advice Lil",he hunged up the phone and dial for Barney not knowing what to expexted.


	4. Chapter 4

Ted had just hanged up on Lily and went to dial for Barney's number, honestly hoping that he wouldn't heard the phone ring in his ear a couple of times until there was an answer.

"Hello",said the voice of a 10 year old knew it was Ellie."Hey Ellie, can you give the phone to your dad I need to talk to him".

"He's not home,he out buying us suits for the holidays and couldn't for them to be unwrapped for the big day",she said."Well when he comes home can you have him call me",Ted said desperately.

Barney walked through the door a moment later still looking as handsome as ever despite his old handed him the phone with her saying "It's the former awesome Uncle Ted".Barney took the phone from her and said "Hey Teddy Westside, I hate to tell you this, but if you're calling to recruit me I can't because I'm retired".

Ted smile as he listen to Barney's words, he admits that he misses seeing him everyday."No actually I'm calling to ask you a quick question",Ted said very nervously."If it's anything that criticize my parenting then don't mention it because I'm the most legen-wait for it-dary parent I know of, no offense to Marshall,Lily,you,or Tracy".

Ted cried a little when he said Tracy's name." No, actually I was wondering what had you chose for Penny middle name. I'm asking because earlier this week we got into a fight over that subject".

As Barney listen to Ted words carefully,he put everything he said into had felt a little bit of both offense and extinction."Look, tell Penny that I chose her Middle as Robin because I think that she is the most awesome person I know even after the at Lily's place bring her to me and we'll talk this through okay".

"Barney, that was very nice and thanks for helping me take care of this".Ted then realize that Barney wasn't listening to him and was talking about his daughter's suit. He let him finish his story then hanged up the phone.

The rest of today and the next day was the same with Penny, then Wednesday and Ted finally realize the entire fight was about.


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday December 23,2030

Ted,Penny,and Luke walk into the house after picking them up to start the holiday went upstairs claiming she had homework,even though she clearly didn' waited downstairs with Luke waiting for Penny to come down which was like 2 hours later.

"Luke upstairs and Penny on the couch because we are having this right now",Ted said this very aggressively wanting to finally finish this started to walk towards him saying,"Dad there is nothing to talk about,my middle name is after someone you had a crush on for like ever".

Ted sighed a the first time he had realize the fight was more than just about a name,but didn't exactly knew what."Penny, is this more than just a name"?Instead of looking at her dad she looked at the ground when giving an answer,"No"!

Ted then remember when Lily knew when people were lying."Where's the poop Penny?Seriously tell me what this is about and we can resolve this issue together".Penny rolled her eyes at him,like this should had been the most obvious thing in the world."Gosh,if you don't know this then how am I even suppose to talk to you about her".

When Penny said "her" at the end of her sentence Ted finally knew what she was talking was all about her not having a mom,not about her middle name being knew what he had to do,but he needed to get out of the house.

Ted played a sound on his phone to pretend he had a text."Look there is an emergency at the site so I'll be gone a couple of hours okay".

Ted went upstairs and grab both Penny and Luke birth certificate and put them into his went downstairs said goodbye to his kids and rushed out to his looked at his clock which read 4:37 pm as he started to drive towards the city's thing he did not know was that he wouldn't be home until tomorrow.


End file.
